Dummy Twins, Continued
by VeryLongLadder6
Summary: That Missing Segment From The Dummy Twins. Done To Death? I Hope Not.


**A/N: You know what's always bugged me? That we never got to see how Niles and CC actually got together. So here's my take on it; a little one-shot. Let me know what you think. In other news, I am now a Beta Reader. And apparently, quite open to collaboration. Want to write together? Send me a message!**

**...**

Disclaimer: It isn't mine.

**... **

He calls her. He knows he shouldn't; does it anyway. When Fran tells him she resigned he knows she's got to be huddled in a corner somewhere, licking her wounds. He wants to be there for her, though by now he should know better. Calls her anyway. He's not stupid; she's got caller ID. She picks up, and he's so shocked he forgets what he was going to say.

'What do you want?' She says, and she's annoyed. There's noise in the background; she's in a bar.  
>'Are you alright?'<br>'What do you think?'  
>'That you need a drink.'<br>'I've already got one.'

He pauses.

'Well do you have a designated driver?'

...

He's there in 10 minutes. He walks; upon reflection that will probably make him a pretty poor designated driver. He considers leaving when he sees her hunched in the corner, cradling a drink like an embittered prize fighter, crawling to the end - her only company a forest of empty glasses before her. He's not sure how much more of her he can take. Or rather, isn't sure how much more she can take of him.

He orders a drink he probably won't enjoy. Walks towards her. Sits so close their shoulders touch. He feels all his innards relax, and somehow his skin begins to itch; just for being near her. Neither of them speaks.

'CC,' he says, 'I'm sorry I said those things to you.'  
>'Don't –'<br>'It was wrong of me.'  
>'Niles, how long have I known you?'<p>

That throws him off; he hesitates.

'25 years.'  
>'In that whole time I've never known you to say something you didn't mean,' she says, 'let's not start now.'<p>

She looks at him, and he smiles.

...

'So what's next for CC Babcock?'  
>'No idea. Do you have any suggestions?'<br>'Undertaker?'

She laughs so hard she snorts.

'Why not,' she says.  
>'That way you would finally be with people who'd find you funny.' When he turns to her, she's just looking at him; smiling. 'You could become a mascot for a sports team.'<br>'I've got the clothes for it.'

'Sea World would probably have you,' he says.  
>'Don't they already have a killer whale?'<p>

Something twinges in Niles' stomach.

'You could become a maid.'  
>'Would I need to wear the uniform?'<br>'Not while you were on duty.'

'What are you going to do?'  
>'Oh, who knows.' He pauses. 'I have a degree from Oxford. I've been a cheapskate my entire life, so I have enough money. I have family in England, I could go back.'<br>'Home.'  
>'No,' he says, 'back.'<p>

...

He gets the next round; stands with a comment about all her money and all her fame. She sits and watches him walk away; doesn't bother pretending she isn't staring at his ass. She sees him stood at the bar next to some woman who's clearly one too many into it. She's shorter than him, a brunette. Even at this distance and in this light, CC can see she's beautiful, hates her already. She's talking to him; throws her head back at something funny he's said. He looks over at CC, his back to the bar, this woman reaches for his arm. And CC realises something. That it's suddenly not about love at all, but power. She made it this way, but she shouldn't have, because he can hurt her and they both know it. She isn't holding all the cards.

When he comes back he places a drink in front of her and she doesn't touch it. He is silent; sipping his own drink and allowing his eyes to slide back to the brunette.

'Who was your friend?' She says.  
>'She's not my friend.'<p>

He looks at her, waits for her to look back at him. She stops breathing when she sees the look in his eye; it's got nothing to do with loving her, cherishing her, obeying her. It's got nothing to do with all the proposals she doesn't understand. He _wants_ her. Wants to kiss her, wants to be inside her, wants to make her come undone.

...

They don't say a word. Get up together, leaving full glasses, stand two feet apart while he calls a cab. They don't touch in the car; don't even look at each other. His heart is beating so fast he thinks he might be having another heart attack.

...

She pays the driver. Niles protests and she just waves him away. Something tightens in his chest when he notices that her hands shake as she hands the driver the money. She's five paces behind him as they walk down the path. He can't remember fumbling with his key, but he holds the door open for her; stands in the doorway as she brushes past him.

He closes the door behind them; takes the trouble to fasten the locks and the bolts. And then he's on her. His hands are round her waist and she's crushed against him. She can't think, can't understand it. Of course he notices, can feel her over-thinking. He realises something.

'How drunk are you?'

She kisses him. And they make their way towards the stairs. She stumbles backwards against them, drags him down on top of her. Her legs are spread and her hand is between them and she makes a noise he's never in 25 years heard her make. He shudders stops picks her up. Heaves her up the stairs, her ankles locked behind him.

On the landing she actually moans, and his knees buckle. He feels her smile against his lips.

'If you drop me, old man –' she warns.  
>'Well maybe if you weren't so damned heavy, Shamu.'<p>

They make it to his room at least. He dumps her on the bed, stands up, looks down at her. He's panting, out of breath, could carry her up those steps a thousand times over.

'Shut the door,' she whispers. And he does.

...

He pulls off her blouse, pants long gone. She's fumbling with his belt; he leans into her, desperate to know what she tastes like right where her jaw meets her neck. And she stops.

'Niles, what are we doing?' She says, her hands on his shoulders; ready to push him away.  
>'Has it really been that long for you?'<p>

He's sucking at her neck, scraping his teeth over her, and she gasps.

'Jesus,' But it's more like a moan than a reprimand. 'Don't you think we're making a mistake here?'  
>'I really really don't.' Her hands slide round his neck and she almost laughs.<p>

'Niles, this is a _terrible_ idea.'  
>'CC, this isn't a marriage proposal.'<br>'That makes a change,' she mutters.

Of course he knows exactly what's wrong, knows exactly what to say.

'I can take care of myself.'  
>'Good,' she says, 'because I sure as hell can't take care of you.'<p>

A little piece of his heart breaks off, but he feels himself nod. He puts his hand under her chin, tilts her face towards him, kisses her. Submerges them both.

...

She wakes up hours later, surrounded by the smell of him. She feels sweaty and sticky, and when he opens his eyes the look on his face makes her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

'I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have.' She says. It's no more than a whisper.

He kisses her. Her arm finds its way around him.

'I should go,' she says. It's a question.  
>'No, you shouldn't.'<p>

A leg slides between hers. His feet are cold.

'Are you hungry?' He says.  
>'For what?'<p>

Niles pulls the covers back, slithers into his pants, shrugs on his dressing gown. He reaches over and flicks on the light; leans down, and kisses her again. Pulls back amazed.

'I'll see what I can find.'

There's that look in his eye. She smiles. He closes the door behind him.


End file.
